


Shift

by CoffeeSmokesAndDietCokes



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeSmokesAndDietCokes/pseuds/CoffeeSmokesAndDietCokes
Summary: Harry needs a break, a change, so he packs up and moves out to Lima, OH with a few friends in tow. Then he meets the Glee Club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As far as a timeline goes, I have messed about with everyone's ages a little. The twins are Seniors, Harry, Hermione and Luna are Juniors. This takes place after the battle of Hogwarts, but I have also warped it so Harry did 5 years at Hogwarts and everything normal took place within that time, because Voldy wasn't so considerate of Harry's education and did not wait until the end of the year every time. Tonks and Remus never got married, but they did have Teddy, who lives with Tonks and Andromeda in the UK still.
> 
> I have slotted this in with Season 3 of Glee so that all my favorite people are still around, and the only real difference is that Blaine does not transfer to McKinley so he is a Senior at Dalton, and I'm totally ignoring the real distance between Westerville and Lima because I want to.

Chapter 1;

Harry wandered down the street, towards the large playing field where he could see the shape of Luna reclined on a tartan picnic blanket. It was nice, he thought, to have found a place so peaceful for them to stay. Running away from Britain had not been in his plan but that didn't mean he was not aware of the necessity. Voldemort may be gone but there were still people who wanted him dead, so getting away was the best solution  
It helped, he supposed, that he had managed to bring his family when he left. Ron had opted to stay at the burrow, but Fred and George had decided they needed a change too, so Hermione followed suit. It was Luna who had suggested the move in the first place and at first they had laughed at her, but soon Harry came around to the idea that maybe they did need a break, and moving from Grimmauld Place was a definite plus. As he drew nearer to Luna he noticed that rather than watching the clouds, as was her usual pastime, she was watching two figures slightly further away who were passing a football between them and laughing at one another as they made more and more ridiculous movements and jumps to catch it. Harry sat down next to Luna on the blanket and watched them quietly for a moment, taking in the two boys. One was tall, very tall looking even from this distance, and had a good arm, making the smaller boy jump quite high in order to catch the flying ball. The smaller boy, however, seemed to take this in his stride and did so with elegance Harry would imagine of a dancer. This boy was shorter, and thinner, but held himself in a way that reminded Harry of Hermione a little- poised and strong.  
He heard a chuckle to his left, and turned to see Luna smiling at him. "Somebody caught your interest?" she said, looking pointedly back towards the smaller boy, and Harry laughed.  
"I don't think I would say no, to be honest" he replied, then went back to watching the game.  
Later, once Harry and Luna had returned home, Hermione knocked on the open door of his bedroom, "knock knock" she said, "Can I come in?"  
"Of course" he said, and turned his desk chair to look towards her.  
"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" she asked, sitting on the end of his bed. "Are you ready?"  
Harry laughed, "should you not be asking that to everyone else? At least I have been to muggle school before, albeit in a different country." Hermione smiled at this, then raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay I'm a little nervous," he conceded, "but I'm sure it will be fine. It will be nice to feel normal for once."  
"Oh Harry, this is high school, there is no way you can play that card. On accent alone, we're not normal here."  
"Damn, I didn't think of that."  
"I suppose we're just going to have to get used to being abnormal then" said a voice from the doorway, and he glanced up to see Luna leaning against the frame. "Or at least," she amended, "you will. I have never been normal."  
Harry and Hermione both laughed at that. She wasn't wrong, but their friendship had strengthened more since the move, living together proved to be a very good way of getting to understand one another. Harry had been surprised at the lack of conflict between the girls, since they had such different personalities. Eventually though he had to admit that they complimented each other perfectly and was glad to see his friends getting along so well.  
"Anyway, I came up to tell you dinner is ready. By some miracle, nothing got blown up in the process." She laughed, then turned and headed down the stairs, followed closely by Hermione and Harry.  
Harry entered the kitchen to see the family already at the table. Of course, they were a unique family if ever he saw one, but they were a family nonetheless. He noticed a large chicken placed in the center of the table, surrounded by vegetables, and laughed.  
"You know they celebrate Thanksgiving in November right?" he joked, and ducked as Fred aimed a swat at his head.  
"Shut up Harry, I'm not giving up my Sunday Dinners just because mum isn't here to cook for me anymore," said George, who was adding a plate of delicious looking roast potatoes to the spread. Then he grinned as Remus' hand was slapped away from them by a hungry-looking Sirius.  
"Mine." said Sirius, to laughs around the table, as he piled potatoes onto his plate and then, looking sheepish, handed the plate over to Remus.  
As everyone else helped themselves to the food, Harry noticed that Remus was rather quieter than usual. He said nothing until dinner was over, but he followed Remus to the office once they had cleaned up and sat down on the sofa in the corner.  
"What's up?" he said, to Remus' look of confusion.  
"What do you mean?" asked Remus.  
"What's on your mine?" said Harry. "I've never known you say so little throughout diner. Is it work?"  
Remus sighed, and moved over to the sofa that Harry was sat on, perching on the corner and leaning his elbows onto his knees. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, but he did look at Harry who waited patiently.  
"I know that everything is going to be fine, but teaching at muggle school is just going to be so different. I can't shake the feeling that I'm going to do or say something really stupid, or that they're not going to listen to a word I say or," he trailed off and Harry placed a hand on his arm.  
"Remus, you're going to teach in a high school. They may be muggles, but they are still teenagers, and you managed fine teaching at Hogwarts. Teenagers don't listen, that is a fact of life, but if anybody can convince them that it might be worth a shot, it's you. Just trust yourself." Harry paused for a moment, then carried on. "You were the best defense teacher we ever had, and I know you don't love Literature as much as you loved defense but you still love what you will be teaching and it will show." He stood to leave, but as he reached the door Remus spoke again.  
"How do you always know what to say?" he whispered.  
"Well I was chosen, of course" Harry laughed. "Shall I send Siri up?"  
"No, thank you. I'm just going to check on the syllabus and make sure I have planned everything, are you all still watching a movie later?"  
"Yeah, Fred chose some crime drama or something, are you going to join us?"  
"Sure, give me a call when the popcorn is ready," chuckled Remus.  
"Will do," said Harry, as he closed the office door behind him and headed down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke with a grunt as something- no, someone- fell onto his stomach.

"Wake up cub it's time for schooool-" came Sirius' voice from somewhere to Harry's left. He reached out a hand and swung a pillow in the vague direction of the noise. "Now, now, Prongslet. That isn't very nice."

Harry groaned, and attempted to sit up, only to realize that Sirius had not moved from his position on Harry's stomach.

"Move," he grunted. A hand pushed on Harry's leg, and then he was free. "Git." muttered Harry, as he sat up and searched for his glasses, which he located on the table next to him.

"There's bacon in the kitchen" taunted Sirius, who was now leaning against Harry's desk, and Harry perked up at once. Grabbing a clean shirt from his top draw he pulled it over his head and headed for the stairs.

Walking into McKinley High was almost scarier than arriving at Hogwarts that very first time five years ago, but at least this time Harry had his family around him. He supposed they must look quite the collective, all five of them clambering out of George's silver Cruze. It would have made more sense for them to take two cars, rather than squeeze Harry and the girls in the back, but it felt safer to arrive together, and if need be one of them could ride back with Remus this evening, who had left early to meet the principle and be shown his office.

A few people stared as they approached the front doors- but then, Harry supposed, they were staring too- although they were largely ignored in favor of reconnecting with friends that hadn't managed to keep in touch over the summer. As the five headed for the doors though, Harry noticed the tall boy who had been in the park yesterday, and Harry wondered whether he might be lucky enough that this would mean the shorter boy would be around somewhere too. Glancing around, his shoulders slumped when they could not see him right away, but then they were through the front doors and heading for the office.

The 'guidance counselor' seemed- nice. Ditsy, maybe, but nice enough. She gave each of them their schedules and said, in a rather overly optimistic voice, "I hope you all have lovely days!" before encouraging them towards their first classes. Harry checked the slip of paper in his hand, and saw that he had AP French in his first period class. He saw that Luna did to, but Hermione would be heading to Calculus and Fred and George to History. Now they just had to find the class. It should have been easy. Really, Hogwarts had moving staircases and trick walls and yet McKinley seemed to be just- too big. If they didn't hurry they were going to be late on their first day, but then Luna tugged his arm towards a door with '104' painted at the top. Painted. Honestly. He headed inside.

Harry ducked, a ball of paper flew past his ear as he walked into the room, and he heard an "oof" as it obviously hit Luna behind him. He turned his head to her but she just smiled and motioned for him to carry on. They took a desk on the furthest side of the room in the second row, next to the window, and Harry looked around. There was an empty desk right in front of them, which was right in front of the teacher's, but every other seat in the room was filled. This seemed to be a small classroom compared to the others that they had passed along the way, only ten desks around the room, and Harry noticed that as a small, blonde lady entered- presumably Madame Laurence- a hush fell. For a small woman, she held quite the presence, and reminded Harry very much of Luna in the way she did not so much walk, but glide, to her desk at the front of the room.

"Bonjour class-" she began, but cut off as a lone figure swept into the room, adjusting his bag as he did.

"Mr Hummel, something to say?" prompted Madame Laurence, but Harry did not hear a reply, for he was staring at the newcomer in shock. It was the boy from the park, and he looked even more beautiful up close. His hair was coiffed softly atop his head, elongating his face beautifully. Harry noticed that the burgundy skinny jeans he wore looked as though they had been painted on, showing off the boy's incredible ass, and the silver waistcoat that covered a plain black, short sleeved shirt, hung loosely over the boy's trim waist. Harry felt a pain in his side as Luna elbowed him and noticed he had been staring for slightly too long. The boy was sitting down right in front of them now, and pulling a book out of his satchel. He glanced backwards and smiled at Harry, who smiled shyly back and looked back towards the teacher who was writing her name on the whiteboard and telling them that the first assignment would be done in pairs.

As she looked around the room again she noted the boy sat alone and called out to him. "Mr Hummel if you would turn around, you can work with the pair behind you for this project, as there is nobody else to join us this year." She then smiled at the rest of the class, "I do hope you will all show me why you have been placed in Advance classes this year. All the information will be on page twelve. You have two weeks." Then she sat at her desk and pulled out what looked like an essay to mark- already?

Harry looked up and saw that the boy- Hummel- was turning to work with them. Oh, he was so happy he could sing. "Hey, I'm Harry" he said.

"Kurt," the boy responded, then he looked toward Luna.

Luna paused as she looked from Kurt to Harry, then she glanced downwards. Harry understood at once.

"This is my sister, Luna. She doesn't like to talk too much though," he said glancing back towards Kurt, "don't take it personally."

"Hey Luna, and Harry" Kurt said with a smile, "and that's okay, I can talk enough for the three of us if given the chance really so nothing to worry about. Is that a British accent i hear, by the way?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, we just moved over from the UK two weeks ago."

"That's pretty cool, I've never been myself, Ohio born and bred here, but I was thinking about going to London for a year with college. I want to do Fashion Design and the Conde Nast College of Design does a partnership with Parsons which is in New York, it's my first choice school so maybe one day I will get to go myself. Wait, I got distracted I'm sorry, how is your French?"

Harry grinned as Kurt chatted away about fashion school. It was cute, the way he spoke about his future like he just couldn't wait. Surprisingly, Luna was the next to speak, and she smiled faintly at Kurt as she did so.

"You belong there," she said softly. "Parsons."

Kurt's grinned at her. "Why thank you, I do think the world needs more of my fashionista self in it." He laughed then, seeing that she didn't have her textbook open yet, passed his across and pointed toward the task written on the page. "Fancy writing an essay about your summer Luna?" he asked, winking at Harry.

Harry didn't quite understand what was happening, but Luna gasped. "How did you know?" she whispered with a glance toward Harry. Harry, utterly bewildered, glanced down at his own textbook, and finally read the task: 'Creative; Write about the adventures of a magical being." He choked slightly, then looked up at Kurt, wide-eyed.

Kurt just smiled at him, turned back to Luna, and started telling her in french that they should write about dragons, because Madame Laurence apparently loved them.

"Where are you heading next?" said Kurt's voice from behind him as he packed his bag at the end of class.

"Literature, I'm with the seniors for some reason. Do you know where room 59 is?" he replied.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, I do, you're with me again. Do you know why?"

"We studied all the junior texts last yeah, so they just decided to lump me and the girls in with the Seniors for Lit and we can take something else next year." Harry smiled as Kurt held the door for him, then took Luna's arm and followed close behind.

"That doesn't explain why you were in french with us though, if you're a junior?"

"Now that," said Harry, "is just because we are both fluent, but we needed an elective to fill up the schedule."

"Of course!" Laughed Kurt, "Anything else I should know?"

"I can't tell you everything at once Kurt" Harry chuckled as he lead them into their Lit class and smiled brightly at Remus, who was stood at the front of the room. "How's it going Re?" he whispered as they passed.

"All good, Potter" Remus replied, to Harry's delight. Luna chuckled too, but Kurt just looked confused.

"Later." Harry smiled at Kurt, then turned as Remus called attention to the front of the room.

Hermione turned to them as soon as the group work had been set.

"How was french?"

"No doubt better than calculus."

Hermione laughed, then turned to Luna who was reading already. "Luna, you've read this three times over the summer, have you forgotten the plot already?"

"Shut up" grumbled Luna.

Kurt looked up, seemingly surprised to hear Luna talking to someone new, but he relaxed when he saw Luna smiling. "Um-"

"Kurt," Harry waved to Hermione. "This is my other sister Hermione."

"Good to meet you."

"You too, I'm Kurt. You just came from calculus?"

"I did," scoffed Hermione, "waste of time."

"'Mione!" Harry stared at her.

"Well none of them cared and I covered everything we just did in third year Harry honestly, it was like being in a class with twenty Crabbe and Goyles. Neanderthals, really." Harry broke out into peels of laughter and Luna snorted lightly, smiling up at Hermione whose eyes were glinting with mirth.

Kurt laughed too, and when Hermione looked to him, he sighed. "This school is full of neanderthals I'm afraid, can't escape them. Their only true life goals include making everybody miserable and rejecting anything progressive."

Harry and Hermione both smiled at him, but Luna frowned slightly.

"They're mean to you?"

Kurt started at the blunt question, but decided he may as well be honest. "They don't like that I'm gay. They don't like that I'm into fashion. They don't like that they can't win at football without me as their kicker but they don't like me being in the locker room either. They don't like anybody who is different, or nerdy, or anything other than- one of them. But it isn't so bad any more, most of them don't bother with dumpster tosses now, they just stick to slushies. It sucks, but at least the only thing getting hurt is my style."

The girls looked to Harry but stayed quiet. None of them noticed Remus coming up behind them until he coughed, "Has the project stumped you already ladies and gents?" Noticing the look on Harry's face however, he changed tack. "Harry, you alright?"

"Fine, Remus" he muttered. "Sir, I mean- sorry."

Remus looked around at the group, the girls were looking at Harry with worry and Kurt was holding his arms around his waist as though frightened of what they were going to say next. "And are you alright, Mr- Hummel is it?"

"Yes, Sir, Fine." Kurt knew he had spoken too quickly to be believable, but he was waiting for Harry to react to everything he had just said. As he answered, Harry looked at Kurt. Nobody spoke for a few moments.

"If you could continue with the assignment," came Remus' voice, "and please stay behind for a few moments after class. All of you." Then he was gone, chatting to the next group about some metaphor in the first chapter.

"Harry?" said Luna softly.

"I'm fine"

"Harry-" repeated Hermione, but Harry glared at her.

"Later."

They finished the work mostly in silence, occasionally muttering out suggestions or questions for the others but no real conversation, until the bell rang and students moved quickly toward the door. Remus moved slowly, but closed the door after the last of the students leaving then turned to the remaining group.

"Hermione, what happened?"

Kurt interrupted. "Please, Sir, It was my fault. I said something I- might have offended him."

At this, Luna actually laughed, her voice high and melodic as her eyes lit up. "Oh, Kurt, No! You didn't offend anyone."

"So- I- He isn't mad at me?"

"Definitely not mad at you Kurt, but he is mad."

"Because of what I said? I'm sorry-"

"Kurt, stop." Luna was harsh this time, and it made Kurt pause.

"Will somebody please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on and why my godson looks like he is about to cry!" burst Remus.

"Let me?" asked Hermione, who waited for Harry and Kurt both to nod before continuing. "I had calculus first period, and everything we covered today I knew third year- honestly Remus!- but, I was just saying that the class is full of neanderthals and Kurt said that the school was full of them and that, well-" she paused for a moment. "They don't seem particularly fond of anyone who is- different, Remus."

"Go on…"

"Well Kurt said they get quite mean, and he said they don't bother with dumpster tosses any more just slushies and whilst I don't know what slushies are, I do know what a dumpster toss is and I assume so does Harry because, well then he went all white as a sheet and-"

"Hermione." Harry croaked. "Shut up." He turned to Kurt and looked at him harshly. "They did that to you this morning, didn't they? That's why you were late to french?"

"How did you-"

"Didn't they?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes." Kurt sighed and then glanced toward Remus, "But it's fine really they just- like to reinstate the dumpster toss on the first day of school and they don't do it to anyone- anyone else."

Remus considered Kurt for a moment. "They don't do it to anyone straight, is that what you were going to say?"

Harry and Kurt both gasped, but it was Luna who responded, "Yes," and Kurt nodded, fingering the strap on his bag but not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Right," spat Remus, and Kurt's head shot up. "Next time, you come straight to me with their names, Kurt. You got that? You don't deserve to be treated like shit, regardless of who you sleep with." Kurt stared. No teacher had ever given a damn about the dumpster tosses before, especially not once they realized the reason that Kurt was being thrown in, but Mr Lupin- Remus- seemed livid on his behalf. Kurt wasn't entirely sure what to do or say, so he stood quietly.

"Kurt you're in good company." said Harry, and Hermione nodded, but Kurt was at a loss. He didn't really understand.

"I appreciate what you're saying-" he noted, "but I'm the only out gay kid at this school. Hell, there are only three of us in this town as far as I know. You're fighting a losing battle. I guess the UK is a little more accepting than here but, really, I only have one more year before I can go to New York and I don't have to deal with this any more, please don't try to give me false hope that it is going to get better before then." A tear escaped as he spoke, but before he could wipe it away with his sleeve a tissue appeared in front of him, held by Luna.

"Kurt you may have been the only out kid here last year, but this year is different."

"How?"

"Well, I'm not a kid, but I'm out." Kurt gaped at Remus.

"You-"

"And I'm out, even if the school doesn't know yet. To be fair you are the first and only new person I have spoken to today." Harry grinned at Kurt. "You're not alone Kurt."

Glancing from Kurt to Remus, then to Harry, Luna thought that nobody quite knew what to say next.

"See Kurt, now there are six gay people in town." she laughed.

"Six?"

"My partner, Sirius." explained Remus.

"Six." Kurt repeated.

Luna laughed again and put her hand on Kurt's arm. "Six. You're not alone. I promise, but you will be if you stand in shock much longer because break is almost over. Wanna take me to the science wing?"

"I thought you didn't talk." said Kurt absently, as he shook his head and began to gather up his things.

"She doesn't" Hermione interjected, "until she decides to trust you."

"You trust me?" he smiled at her.

Luna nodded, and pulled his arm again. "Yes, but don't make me late for science. This is the only class I get to blow things up in nowadays!" Behind them, Kurt heard Harry laughing, as they all headed out the door.

"Oh and Kurt," Remus called, "come to my office in your lunch hour? There seems to be something else we need to discuss."

"There does?"

"Yes. Exactly how you know what we are." Harry heard Kurt laughing again as they journeyed through the halls, and it was the most beautiful sound he had heard in months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would spend so much time translating my work into American English. I can't even spell in my own damn language!

Chapter Three;

Hermione thought she was last to arrive at Lupin's office, bounding through the door just three minutes after the lunch bell rang to see four people already in the room, but to her surprise she noticed Sirius sitting where Remus should be, the man himself nowhere in sight.

"If he has taken to sitting under his own damn desk in order to blow you, I'm leaving now" she warned, as Sirius barked out a laugh and Kurt spluttered, his face turning as bright as a tomato. 'Sorry' she mouthed to Kurt, as he seemed to be trying to get himself under control, not helped by Harry and Sirius who were both laughing still.

"Did Mr Lupin have a class?" asked Kurt quietly, glancing back towards the desk and hoping to all gods that the man did not appear from that direction.

"No," Sirius replied, looking at the younger man with interest, "just a deep and profound need for coffee."

"I need the energy to deal with your childish tendencies all the time." came Remus' disgruntled voice from the doorway, and Luna jumped up from her perch on the floor to take one of the trays of coffee balanced precariously in his left hand whilst he tried to shut the door. Hermione pulled out her wand and extended the armchair in the corner to a full sofa, before sitting down and tugging on Kurt's sleeve for him to join her.

Sirius looked over and yelped- "Are you trying to blow our damn cover 'Mione?" but looked even confused when Remus just started to laugh.

"That's why we're here Siri, Kurt knows, but we better wait for the twins before we delve any further into that particular topic. Coffee, Kurt?" He picked up a cup and passed it toward the boy. "I guessed at a low-fat mocha?"

"How in the hell?" Kurt gaped, but took the coffee and inhaled deeply. He looked back to Remus, a question clear in his eyes, "I know that isn't a wizard thing, but do I want to know how you knew my coffee order?"

"I was stood behind you in line this morning." Remus laughed, and handed another coffee to Harry as there was a knock at the door and the twins entered.

"Afternoon, all. Who be the extra?" George queried.

"You're one to talk about being extra." muttered Sirius, which made Kurt laugh a little.

"I'm Kurt" he said, smiling up at the twins, "you're Fred and George right?"

"Well look at that-"

"-I do believe our reputation precedes us-"

"-to what do we-"

"-owe the honor?"

"Oh please don't start doing that again" grumbled Hermione from her corner.

"You-"

"-I absolutely do not love it Fred Weasley so shut the fuck up."

Remus laughed loudly from where he was now sat on the edge of his desk, but pulled his wand out and summoned another couch for the twins to share, before realizing that they were watching his movements in horror. "Oh, sorry, Kurt already knows" he motioned towards the boy who was sitting, unaffected, in the corner. "But there is a reason for this little gathering, because what I want to know is just how Kurt knows, given a complete lack of information given on our part."

"My mom," Kurt started, but seemed to struggle for a moment before continuing. "My mom went to Ilvermony. Obviously I'm not a wizard and nor is my dad, but she taught me a lot about the magical world. I didn't mean to surprise you, I just recognized the Drigible plums." He nodded toward Luna, who looked confused for a moment.

"Oh! My earrings, of course!" she exclaimed.

"Wait a second-" Fred began. "You mean to tell me that you have nothing to do with the magical world but you recognized what we are because- of a plant?"

"Fred!" Shouted Hermione. She glared at him for a moment, then turned to Kurt. "What was her name?" she said, quietly.

"Elizabeth. Abbott, before she married my dad." His voice was a little weak, and he fiddled with the lid of his coffee cup, but he lifted his head as he carried on. "And she most certainly was not nothing" he spat at Fred. "The fact that she was sat next to Harry Potter was a bit of a giveaway too, you know."

Fred looked away quickly and muttered an apology, "I didn't mean, I'm sorry I didn't think before I said that."

"It's fine."

A few moments of awkward silence later, Sirius spoke. "That makes us cousins."

"What?"

"Well, first cousins once removed, my aunt is your grandma."

"That's pretty neat" George grinned from his place on the couch. "We came all the way to Ohio to get away and the first person Harry speaks to is his godfather's cousin. Typical." Everybody laughed at that, and Remus turned to Kurt with a smile.

"Looks like you just gained a whole load of family, kid." Kurt smiled again, and leaned back into the sofa as Hermione put her arm around him.

"Good luck" she muttered, and the laughing started again.

"I trust," came Remus' tone, sounding serious once more, "that we don't need to tell you to keep this quiet?"

Kurt looked up at him with incredulity, then smirked as he replied. "Really, Mr Lupin, I'm the resident fairy. Why on earth would I reveal the whereabouts of my other mythical friends."

Sirius covered his mouth as he tried to hide a giggle, but Remus didn't laugh as he surveyed the boy. "It's just Remus, Kurt, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of one another."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Kurt blushed and looked away from the older man, catching sight of Harry who was beaming at his godfather.

"Kurt do you want to join us tonight? We're having a barbecue- surviving the first day of muggle high school deserves a celebration, don't you agree?"

"I'd love to Remus, thanks, but I don't want to intrude on your family time?"

"Oh please," muttered Harry, "Interrupt, I'm sick of them already and I've only lived with them a fortnight!"

Luna laughed, "Kurt please, I need someone to talk fashion with!" she pleaded. "'Mione is hopeless, she thinks jean shorts are acceptable-".

Kurt looked around at his new friend with horror.

"I thought they were trousers!" Hermione protested, "it isn't my fault that Fred's legs are ridiculously long!"

"So next time take your own change of clothes" sneered George, as Hermione and Fred both blushed and kept quiet.

"Should I ask?" Kurt queried, apprehension clear on his face.

"Oh of course! You don't know the full story yet," laughed Luna. "So you know of course that we aren't quite your normal family, but for the purposes of staying on the down low at school we figured it would be easier for us to just act siblings. I mean, we are siblings really, just there is no blood relation."

"Precisely, Sirius and I are together, obviously, and Sirius is Harry's godfather. Hermione came to stay at the end of her fourth year, because her parents are muggles and it was the safer option. Harry came to live with us just as the war was declared by the ministry, although he did like to occasionally disappear for a few months at a time-" Remus paused to glare at Harry, but Kurt could tell there was no heat behind it, he also knew that Harry had lived with other relatives from when he was a baby but the haunted look on Sirius' face kept him quiet. "When Fred and Hermione got together- yes they're a couple but that is going to be kept quiet here for obvious reasons- he and George started spending more time at our place in London, and Luna-"

"-Moved in with them when my father was killed." Her tone was matter-of-fact, but Kurt could see the pain in her eyes. He reached over to put a hand on her shoulder as she smiled up at him, "and eventually I suggested that we should get away from London lest anyone else decide to come live with us." Kurt laughed at her.

"So we bought a house just off West 8th street, and moved over here," Sirius finished.

"Wait- West 8th?" Kurt looked up at Sirius. "You guys just moved into the house on the corner of Norval right?"

"Yeah, How did you know?"

"I live on West 8th. Your place has been empty since my friend Matt's dad transferred out of state last summer, I was starting to think we would never get new neighbors."

"So you know where we are then?" Remus prompted.

"Of course, I'm only two doors down," Luna beamed at him.

"So you will come tonight?" she asked.

"Sure, why not. I just need to drop my brothers at home first."  
"You have brothers?"

"Yeah, well, a brother and a Sam- it's complicated. My dad married Finn's mom last year, so he is my step brother, but our friend Sam moved in with us over the summer because his family is in Kentucky and- well he wanted to be here. But I still call him my brother."

"They're welcome to come tonight too, if they want?" Sirius smiled at Remus as he spoke, and Kurt found it adorable that the two men were so obviously in love.

"They don't know though. About magic, or my mum, or-"

"The house is muggle friendly Kurt, they're still welcome to come over."

"Okay then," grinned Kurt, "we'll be there." Remus opened his mouth to respond but was shocked to hear the bell ringing.

"Shit- I better get to class, someone lock the door when you leave!" he called over his shoulder as he headed out the door, pausing to swoop down and kiss Sirius on the cheek as he went and throwing his empty cup into the trash by the door.

"You know, there was a time when I thought this was going to be a nice, normal year," mused Kurt as he gathered up his bag and coat.

"Not with us around" teased Luna, who hugged him from behind.

"Anybody need directions?" he asked the group at large.

"Nah me and Hermione both have History, and I spotted the classroom this morning" assured Luna, as she pulled her own rucksack across her shoulders.

"We have Economics"

"Oh, I will walk there with you then, me too," smiled Kurt.

"I know where Algebra is," Harry turned to face Sirius "but I better make sure you make it to an exit before I go there" he laughed, as Sirius stood to leave too.

"I shall have you know I am damn well behaved, Prongslet" Sirius said, haughtily.

"Sure" scoffed his Godson.

Kurt could hear them bickering as he made his way down the corridor with the twins, and couldn't wipe the smile off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys are thinking of the story so far- I'm new to writing and totally open to suggestions! Now, without further ado, I give you; Dinner at the mad house!  
> Also: why is spellcheck trying to change 'Halloumi' to 'Thallium'? Do you guys not have squeaky cheese in the US or something?

Chapter Four;

Harry knew trying to check repeatedly that Kurt knew where they lived was ridiculous, since he would be able to see their house from the end of his driveway, but anxiety plagued him as he remade his bed for the third time. What if Kurt thought they were just too crazy to spend time with, or his brothers didn't approve and convinced Kurt that they would be a bad influence, or-

"You know, Kurt strikes me as more of a third date kinda dude," mused George from the doorway. Harry looked up for long enough to glare at him, before turning back to his nightstand and straightening his alarm clock where it stood.

"What are you doing up here?"

"There's a boy with a coif taller than Kingsley downstairs, figured you might want to go say hello?"

George bashed his arm on the banister as the smaller boy tore past him, rounding the corner and skidding slightly as he bolted towards the stairwell. Chuckling slightly, George followed behind, noticing that as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and turned right into the living room he was smoothing his hands through his hair- a pointless endeavor if ever there was one.

Kurt was stood across the room at the large glass wall facing the garden with a shorter, blonde boy that Harry recognized from one of his classes, and Hermione who was sat in the corner of the love seat with a book, Fred's head on her lap and his legs flopping over the end of the chair. Sat on the opposite sofa was the tall boy that they had seen at the park, and then again this morning, and Harry noticed that he was looking rather overwhelmed.

"Hey, I'm Harry." He held his hand out to the taller boy, who shook it awkwardly and smiled lopsidedly.

"That's Finn." Kurt had wandered over leaving the blonde boy alone by the window, and grinned brightly. "He just had two teeth out but decided he still wanted to come make friends, so I feel like we should pop him next to Luna at dinner?"

"Fine by me" came her dreamy voice from behind Harry, and he turned to see her entering the room with Remus and Sirius close behind her, both of whom were chuckling lightly. Finn smiled widely too, but Harry noticed him wince slightly and then school his face into a more neutral expression.

Sirius headed out the back door towards the grill which sat on the far side of the patio. "A little help, love?" he called, and Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly as he headed outside too, carrying a bag of charcoal and a pair of tongues.

"Luff?" came a grunt from the teen on the sofa, who put his hand to his jaw at once and seemed to regret trying to talk.

"Yes, Finn, Love, usually a term of endearment or expression of affection." sneered the blonde, who was looking at Finn wearily. Finn, however, just looked even more confused, until Kurt took pity on him.

"They're together, Finnocence." Finn's eyes widened, as he looked from Kurt, to the couple outside, to Harry, and then back to Kurt again. Kurt, however, just ignored him and turned to face Harry. "This is my other brother, Sam. Biggest flirt I know, but alas, completely heterosexual," he sighed.

"I am not a flirt!" the blonde protested, "I just know gorgeous when I see it". He winked at Kurt, who laughed. "Nice to meet you though bro, this one hasn't shut up about this thing all afternoon." He motioned at a very red-faced Kurt. "Oh Sam, what should I wear, do you think I should take flowe-"

"Shut up" hissed Kurt as he elbowed Sam in the gut, but Sam only laughed.

Trying to change the subject, Harry asked Sam what year he was in. "I'm a junior," he responded. "You?"

"Junior, but I am taking a few classes with the seniors. Were you in my Algebra class?"

"Maybe, but I can never keep up with who is in my classes bro, sorry. Especially Algebra- I have Mr Ferr though."

"Me too, I've never known a lesson drag on for so long," groaned Harry. "Do all of his lessons feel like they're spanning a lifetime?"

"Pretty much, but then most of my lessons in general are like that. I'm- not always so good at the school thing." Sam muttered the tail end of his response, and Harry started to ask what he meant before he noticed Kurt gripping Sam's shoulder comfortingly- he decided to let it slide. Glancing back to Finn on the sofa, he noticed that George was talking to- or rather, at- him, about football. If there was one downside to moving into a muggle inhabited area, it was the restricted flying opportunities, and Harry knew that both Fred and George were desperate to find some sort of sport now that they wouldn't be playing Quidditch a few times a week.

As he watched them, Remus came back in through the patio doors. "What do people want first?" he called out to the room.

"Sausages!" burst Harry.

"Of course you do," said George with a smirk, but Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Go tell your dogfather then, he's started up the grill. Or rather, I started up the grill but he is taking credit." Laughter bubbled out of Harry as he headed for the door, grabbing a plate from Remus as he passed and taking it with him into the garden.

"Did you just call him dogfather?" Sam looked at Remus with confusion clear on his face. Kurt, having been updated on the - ahem - beastly status' of each family member during their science lesson that afternoon, patted Sam on the head as he laughed at the family's interesting dynamic.

"Sirius is the name of a star in a constellation which looks like a dog," Hermione explained, without looking up from her book.

"Having two godfathers in one house might get confusing, so when James- Harry's dad- named us both godparents, we decided that a distinction was required." Remus threw a private smirk at Kurt, then added, "occasionally he gets me back by calling me wolffather".

Kurt covered his face in his hands. "That's terrible" he groaned.

"That's what I said" lamented Hermione "but sadly I was fifteen years too late to actually prevent it from becoming a thing."

"Wait I don't get the wolf thing?" Sam looked at Remus, "is that another name thing?"

"Something like that," Remus quipped, turning back to the dining table and hiding his smile. Kurt saw Harry walking back towards the house with a plate full of sausages, and noticed for the first time how hungry he was. As Remus was placing plates of onions and sliced cheese on the table, Sirius headed back inside too, a plate of burgers in hand.

"I figured we may as well cook everything at once," he smiled sheepishly at Remus, "rather than hopping up and down all evening."

"What happens when it gets cold?" Remus retorted, with a pointed look towards where Sam and Finn were stood by the kitchen island.

"Uh-" he stammered.

"I'm sure there are enough of us to not let anything go to waste." said Kurt, catching on to Remus' concern about using magic around the boys. "These two are like human garbage disposals anyway."

Sirius looked relieved, and shot a thankful look at Kurt. Busy trying not to laugh at the older man- who was obviously going to get an earful later judging by the look on Remus' face- Kurt made a point of sitting down at the table and reaching for the salad tongues, then batting away Luna's hand as she tried to steal them from him.

Finn was looking longingly at the sausages, but smiled at Fred when he passed across some Halloumi and bread- which Finn figured should be soft enough for him to eat without too much trouble. Conversation flowed freely around the table as the whole family caught each other up on their days and laughed at first-day-of-school anecdotes from previous years. Harry found himself watching Kurt and Sam chatting with Luna and Sirius, marveling at how seamlessly they complimented the family, comfortably joking with the people they had only just met. He wondered whether this was maybe just too good to last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super duper short because I have been at a total writers block and nothing i wanted to work in for movie night would actually freakin' work so, here. This is just fluff, I guess. I promise I will upload some actual content... at some point. :P

Chapter Five;

Sam left soon after dinner to walk Finn home, since he was starting to feel drowsy, so Sirius suggested they all head up to the top floor to watch a movie.

"Wait there's three floors to this place?"

Harry nodded. "Four if you count the gym- that's in the basement. It is basically a loft conversion because Remus needed an office and we wanted a movie room, but also it means we aren't all constantly fighting over the TV. I love George and Remus, but if I had to watch every damn history documentary that they did I could not be held responsible for my actions." Turning to wink at Kurt, Harry noticed the other boy's eyes quickly flying up to Harry's face and a red tint appearing on his cheeks. Had Kurt been checking out his butt? No. Surely...

Well, if Harry swung his hips a little more as they reached the attic, nobody had to know.

Hermione was already up, curled up one one end of the sofa which spanned the back of the room and covered in a thick, fluffy blanket. Her voice sounded out from somewhere within the bundle, "What are we watching then brother dearest?"

"Any objections to the new Beauty and the Beast?"

"Ooh I love that movie," said Kurt, as he reclined onto one of the bean bags on the floor.

Hermione, however, groaned, "Not another Disney nut! I get enough of that already."

"What do you want to watch then, brat?"

"Ugh, I guess I don't mind this one, but I'm picking the next."

"Fine" laughed Harry, putting the DVD in and then moving over to take the bag beside Kurt.

Whilst the movie played Harry noticed that he and Kurt had both sunk further into the bean bags, and had leaned closer to one another so that their shoulders were touching slightly. When Kurt's head dropped softly onto his shoulder an hour or so later, Harry felt his heart rate increase. A cute boy is sleeping on me! He felt somebody poke his shoulder, then as he looked around noticed Remus standing in the doorway of the office, camera trained on them. He scowled, turning back to the movie.

"Young love" came George's mocking whisper from the sofa behind, and Harry elbowed his calf painfully causing a hiss.

The movement seemed to have jolted Kurt who awoke suddenly. Blushing furiously he moved away from Harry, eyes fixed on the wall ahead. Harry touched his arm to get his attention, and smiled, hoping that Kurt wouldn't be too upset about using him as a pillow.

Kurt knew that he was blushing, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. I can't believe I fell asleep on Harry he lamented, groaning at himself internally. The first cute gay boy you meet and you use him as a pillow- in front of his whole family, no less! Fantastic. Bloody hell…

The movie was almost finished, Kurt smiled as he watched them waltzing across the screen and wished, not for the first time, that he could climb in through the television and live the fairy-tale alongside them. Next to him, Harry stood, stretching his arms above his head and yawning widely. Kurt tried not to stare at the stretch of skin that revealed itself as the edge of his t-shirt lifted slightly, but he failed. Judging by the knowing smirk on Remus' face from where he stood in the doorway of his office, Kurt had not even managed to be subtle. Damn.

"Hot chocolate, anyone?" came Fred's voice from the back of the room. He was standing too, obviously having just woken up himself as his eyes fluttered shut and he let a yawn escape and pulled a blanket around his shoulders before heading towards the stairwell.

"Please," replied George.

"Yes please-"

"-Mhmmm" groaned Luna, who Kurt had not even noticed was half asleep on George's lap.

"Kurt? Harry?"

"I will-"

"-No thanks, I best be heading home."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I have Cheerios practice in the morning and Sue will slaughter me if I'm not on top form."

"Um-"

"-Cereal practice?"

Kurt laughed. "No, Cheerios. Cheerleading. Coach Sue Sylvester is the has a very secure reign of terror over the entire school- none of you have come across her yet?"  
"Oh, I have," chuckled Remus. "Interesting lady. I don't know how much she knows for sure but it took her less than thirty seconds to deem me 'Queerwolf', and has yet to refer to me by my actual name."

Harry frowned, but Kurt only laughed.

"Sounds about right, she hasn't called me anything other than 'Porcelain' for almost a year. Before that, I was 'Lady'."

"Is she allowed to treat people that way?"

"Probably not, but she does. She cares though, she is damn protective of her cheerios."

"That actually makes sense-" Remus mused. "She told me 'Porcelain' would be happy that I had arrived in all my 'fairy tale honor'. Slightly less confusing now I know what half of the sentence means."

"You call that less confusing?"

"From Sue, that's about as clear cut as it gets, unless she is insulting you," laughed Kurt. "I really had better go, though, thank you for inviting me this evening, it was great to meet you guys."

"I'll walk you out" Remus told him, as he waved at the room and started climbing down the stairs. "I know I said this earlier Kurt but should you need anything, school related or not, you can give us a call. We aren't far away, and you have definitely been adopted into the family anyway. Just know you're not alone."

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Kurt wasn't quite sure how to respond. Remus seemed to sense this, however, as he cleared his throat and called into the kitchen "Siri, come say goodbye."

A second later, a great black dog came bounding through the door, and skidded to a halt at Remus' side. "In human form, mutt" scolded the teacher, though he laughed as Sirius nudged him with his nose before transforming back.

"Take care, Kurt" he said. "Give us a call if you need anything. We're not far away."

Kurt laughed at the similarities between what the partners had said. "Thank you. I appreciate that. And if I can do anything to make the transition to muggle life any easier just shout." He opened the door, but paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw that it was Remus and that Sirius was bounding back towards the garden in dog form once more.

"Just so you know," Remus whispered, "he was looking at you too."

Kurt smirked, then nodded his head once and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. As he walked across the lawn towards his own home, he allowed himself to wonder just how much he would get to look at Harry Potter. After all, he had to admit, he did quite like the view.


End file.
